Meds
by ClockwiseDoom
Summary: Gilbert is hurting, at a loss; it's only days before Oz will be pulled back into the Abyss again, this time for good. Break finds his own way to comfort the Nightray, and not quite in the way Raven's expecting. One-shot.Yaoi. Mature content.


_M e d s_

**Author's Note: **xD; I love this as a crack! pairing and just had to write a fic on them. :3 I warn you now. This is full blown YAOI. Meaning there's a lemon and explicit boy x boy content. Please don't read if you find this offending in any way. I want the readers to enjoy it. I proofread this as best I could, though there might still be some errors. Please inform me if you find any. :)

**Rating:** M.

**Pairing:** Gilbert/Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts

**Summary:** Gilbert is hurting, at a loss; it's only days before Oz will be pulled back into the Abyss again, this time for good.

Break finds his own way to comfort the Nightray, and not quite in the way Raven's expecting. . Mature content.

* * *

"We'll be back soon, Gil."

Gilbert rumaged a hand through his wavy, raven-colored hair, his fingers brushing through the curls, and sighed as he raised his head to look up at Oz, who had paused with his hand on the doorknob and was frowning slightly at him. "Ah.. yeah.. be.. be careful, Oz. And make sure _she_," He turned his gaze onto Alice, who stood directly behind Oz, glaring warningly at her, to which the brunette only returned the gesture, "doesn't get lost again."

"What are you, stupid?" Alice growled at the dark-haired man. "_Lost_? I don't get _lost_. You two always leave me behind!"

"You wander off," Gil said with an air of little patience. "Oz and I can't afford to keep running to your rescue because you keep wandering off and getting yourself kidnapped all the time. So for once, stay close to Oz, you stupid rabbit. I can't be there today to go running after you."

"Tch," Alice crossed her arms, huffing, a slight angry blush on her cheeks. "As if I need anyone to go running after me."

Break, who stood against the wall behind Gilbert, laughed. "Really, Miss Alice, you're practically a damsel in distress. A cute one, though, might I add. I think it's in your character to be constantly waited upon."

"_Hah_..? What the hell are you talking about, you stupid clown? Do you want me to knock you through the window?!" Alice seemed to think she was being insulted, and began to walk swiftly towards Break to follow through on the threat when Oz grabbed Alice's arm gently.

"If Alice does that, then Gil's window would be broken and we'd have to fix it," Oz pointed out, grinning. "Besides, I think Break is so hard headed that going through a window would have little effect on him."

Gilbert snorted, Alice blinked and all traces of anger disappeared, and Break turned a cold stare over to Oz. "You really are an uncute brat, I am still human, you know. Going through a window would still hurt."

Oz laughed, "I was kidding! Kidding!"

Break's expression went from one of annoyance to carefree in a split-second. "Even though you're twenty five, your heart still remains so young and carefree."

"Yep," Oz smiled widely. "Worrying about things gets you nowhere. It's best to just accept it, and try to face it. Then," He looked back at Alice. "Shall we go, Alice?"

"Mm." Alice gave a slow nod, staring at the blonde-headed boy as if trying to see through him. Oz titled his head to the side slightly.

"Alice?"

"Nothing," Alice spoke loudly, quickly getting back into her obnoxious attitude. "Let's go, Oz. I want meat, and as my manservant, you have to get it for me!" With that, she opened the door roughly, and dragged Oz out with her with a speed so surprising Break looked momentarily stunned before giving a short laugh. "She really is like a rabbit in ways, eh?"

"A stupid rabbit. Damn it, she better not wander away and make Oz look for her." Gil sighed again, pressing a hand to his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Why didn't you go with them, Raven, if you don't want Alice to get lost so badly?"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed behind his hand as he slowly moved it away from his face. "I didn't feel like going, Break."

"Ah, you needed time to sulk, away from Oz," Break chirped. "How fitting. You're so upset that Mister Oz is going to be pulled back into Abyss in a few days's time, that you can't even be around him. And here I thought you'd try and find a way around it or spend time with the boy before..."

"There's no solution, Break!" Gil snapped, losing all patience. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"You sure are testy today," Break commented, grinning at the younger male. "But it's understandable. You're grieving." A pair of warm arms, long and dangly, suddenly found their way draping over Raven's shoulders, Break's chin hanging on the top of Gilbert's head.

Sputtering, Gilbert blinked. "What the hell are you doing, Break?"

"Well," Break said slowly, "I was thinking... how about I help you forget your worries over Oz, Raven-kun?"

Gil scoffed. "No thanks. Now get your hands off of me. It's annoying."

A laugh. "Really, now, Raven, must you act so put off by everything? Honestly..." His fingers played with the top button of Gilbert's shirt, unfastening it. Gilbert's eyes widened and as if being scalded, he darted up from his seat on the couch, getting as far away from Break as possible.

"What do you think you're doing?! I told you to leave me alone!"

Break faked a pout. "But if I did that, I'd have to be bothered by the fact that you're sulking all day." He moved towards Raven, who noticed for the first time that he was pressed against the wall with only the couch near him.

"I'm warning you, Break ~!"

The hand suddenly cupped his chin, Break's thumb trailing along Gilbert's jaw-line. "How would it feel, to be able to forget everything for just a little bit? Would you really object to that?"

"I'm objecting to doing _that_ with _you_, not forgetting about it," Raven said shortly, attemping to move away, but Break's other hand pinned him by the arm against the wall. Even though the white-haired man was much older than him, he still had the body of a thirty-year-old, and was thus still physically stronger than him. "Let go of me."

Without warning, he was suddenly pushed into the wall roughly, and to his horror, Break was on top of him. "OI! Get the hell off! This isn't a joke, Break!"

"No, it isn't," Break agreed, his voice low and barely a murmur. "I'll give you the comfort you need, Gilbert-kun, without you having to confide in me."

Gilbert squirmed underneath the other male. "This is not something I'd do with you, Break!"

Break chuckled. "Having intercourse with someone you don't want to doesn't mean anything, Raven. It doesn't mean you're suddenly in love, or even romantically attracted to that person. It's all about fulfillment, of needs. Your body wants and needs this just as much as mine does." And to prove his point, Break slid a hand under Gilbert's shirt, pinching a hard nipple. Gil gasped, as unexpected pleasure was sent up and down his spine.

"S-stop that right now!"

Another chuckle. "But you're clearly enjoying it. You should learn to not neglect yourself of things you enjoy. Sometimes it's all you've got and, sometimes, all you need." He squeezed harder, and Gil let out an unwanted moan. Break smirked, and pressed the younger male's left nipple between his fingers, as he let out yet another audible moan. "Let me make you feel good, Raven... Gilbert. Because how long you'll be able to forget... is only for a short time."

Gilbert said nothing, his eyes clouded by apparent grief and lust. "_Oz_..."

Break kissed him then, lips softer than Gil had been expecting, and found his body wanting to respond to Break's actions. But at the same time, all he wanted, all he could think about was Oz. Break pulled away a moment later, simply staring down at him. "Let me ask you this, Raven," He said quietly. "Do you love Oz Bezarius? As more than your master, as your friend, more than a simple servant should?"

The blush forming on Gilbert's cheeks was enough, and Break gave a slight grin and small nod. "Then, why don't you think of him, while we enjoy ourselves? There's nothing wrong with this, and there's nothing wrong with imagining someone else, between you and me, because like I told you before..." His fingers trailed along Gil's face, feeling the heat emerging from the pink spots on the warm, soft skin, and caressed at the space above his eye. "You were my second eye, and made yourself more than useful. That still stands. And even more so... you're still free to use me as we are right now, as I am just using you."

Break's fingers tickled Gilbert's parted, wet lips, going lower to the base of his chin, to his neck, down towards his chest, and slowly, ever so slowly, lower, lower, lower... "Picture.. it's your precious Master who is doing this with you, Gilbert. Let your imagination wander... forget... the pain, the sorrow, the grief... the suffering you will feel once you lose that boy forever."

The lips found him again, and this time, they tasted different, or perhaps it was just Gilbert's imagination. These lips tasted of pain, suffering, sorrow... and yet a tinge of sweetness, carefree, and Gilbert realized, that this is exactly what he was sure Oz's lips would taste like as well.

That was the turning point; Gilbert could no longer protest, could no longer care; In his mind's eye, memories of that happy, blonde-haired little boy that he swore to protect was all he could focus on. All he could focus on, was the grief, the pain he would be consumed by once he lost Oz. He wouldn't - couldn't - bare it. "Oz..." He kissed the man above him back, wanting to taste more of that salty sweetness, the sorrow, that suffering -- because he was feeling the same. The same as Oz.. The same as....

He stopped, his eyes widening. Break... these lips... were Break's. No matter if he imagined Oz, these lips were still Break's. And he could taste such sorrow, such pain, and yet such a salty sweetness. The realization hit him faster than he could have imagined; Break was suffering with him. Break had suffered. Break had suffered so much, had lost, just like Gilbert himself would lose someone close to him as well.

Pulling away, Gilbert placed his finger tips on each side of Break's face. "You... you've... your lips... taste of such pain..."

Break smiled a sad, but compelling smile, looking by far more younger and kinder than Gil had ever seen him. "Are you disgusted...?"

"No, I.."

He had first told himself that kissing Break's lips would be anything but pleasant, disgusting, sickening; He was set to hate the lips that were pressed so firmly upon his.. the man hovering over him, who had set the stages in Gilbert's hands becoming stained with blood, just like all the other Nightrays, in moulding him to become a useful weapon against the very house he had now become apart of.

And yet... he wanted more.. he wanted to taste more, more of Break's lips, more of Break's tattered and broken soul. He realized, then; it wasn't Oz he was desiring. It was a soul so torn, a heart so battered and dispersed in shards, overwhelmed by darkness just as he was... it was Break. He loved Oz very deeply, yes... but he knew, Break would be the one waiting to comfort him, once he lost Oz forever.. and would be wanting to share that grief with him.

He stared at Break for what felt like forever, though it couldn't have been more than a few moments when he slowly, too slowly it felt like to him, pressed his lips gently but firmly against the other man's, giving the message he knew he would be unable to express in words. Break began responding, his fingers trailing down Gilbert's shirt again. And this time, Gilbert let him. He let him. Simply because he wanted him to.

He wanted Break to taste him, to feel him; just like he wanted to taste and feel Break as well. Seeming to know exactly what he was thinking, the older man gave a short chuckle and kissed Gil's lips again, his tongue running along them, and egged along into his unprotestant mouth. Gil moaned audibly as Break's hands trailed to the edge of his pants and fumbled with the fastening. Breaking the kiss suddenly, Gil turned a deep red and stuttered, "B-Break..."

The silver-haired man chuckled lightly. "You want to feel me, don't you?"

Gil said nothing, and averted his face, going redder. "But... what if...?"

Smirking, Break cupped Gil's chin and turned his face towards him, licking Gil's parted lips as he did so. "You're cute when you're so embarrassed. No one's going to see us, Gilbert-kun." His voice was low and seductive in Gilbert's ear. The hot breath hitting his ear lobe only made Gil blush even harder.

"O-okay.."

Why the hell was he so embarrassed around this guy? He mentally slapped himself for sounding so vulnerable in front of Break. He knew he'd never hear the end of this, now. Break would torment him with this knowledge for.. forever, really. He would constantly get a second's reminder of this. But, somehow...

He wanted to be reminded. And maybe... this could become more than just a one time thing...

He had no time to hesitate once he felt cool air hit his thighs. Shivering slightly, he relaxed against the cold and gave a moan once he felt Break's hand rubbing along his erection in a gentle caress as he continued to kiss him. The man's hand was so warm, this man who was groping his private area, who was making him feel...

Good... he was actually feeling... good.

The hand sped up it's groping, running from the tip of his penis to the head, and Gilbert could not escape the exhilarating gasp he released once the pleasure ran up his spine in a wonderful tingle. He grabbed Break's shoulders, his nails digging into the man, and spread his legs wider, to feel more. Break chuckled again.

"My, my. Impatient, aren't we? Are you really enjoying this that much, Gilbert-kun?"

"Shut up," Gilbert groaned, though it didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he would have liked because at that moment Break chose to speed up his administration even faster, and certainly, even harder than he had. The warmth growing in his area only made the pleasurable tingle grow more and he panted from the effort to not let his knees give out with how damn good it felt. More. He wanted more. Harder, faster. "M-more," He hissed to the older man, and wasting no time, Break obliged. His area began to grow even more hot, as if it were , he bit down on his tongue, his knees shaking. He feared they would give out, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Just to be doing something, Gilbert unfastened Break's shirt easily, letting it fall to the ground and seized Break's slender body closer to him, and causing Break's still concealed erection to bump against his. Gasping from the new tingle this brought on, like wave of torrent after torrent of unexpected pleasure, Break stopped his hand movements.

In a second flat, Break had somehow moved Gil onto the couch, and Gilbert was undoing the other man's pants as if he were in a daze. All he could think about was the growing heat in his erection and how, once Break's made contact with his, made him feel more pleasured than what Break had been doing before. Break's hand, however, seized Gilbert's wrist quickly, and he wore a slightly angry expression. "Not yet, Gilbert."

"Why? Gilbert asked in annoyance, his erection giving an impatient throb. "Let's just go already --"

Break put a finger on his chin, ignoring Gilbert. "Hmm.. seems I'm giving you too much of a good thing, eh..?" The smirk returned, and Break snickered. "Perhaps I can give you just another tease, but one you might actually enjoy more than my previous --"

"Would you stop with the teasing shit, Break!?"

"Don't be a sour puss," Break chirped. "After all, I think you'll find this one quite... _pleasuring_."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly "What are you talk --?"

He froze so suddenly, it was as if someone had pressed a pause button on his body. He felt extreme wetness and something gliding on the head of his member, and felt Break take it in his mouth, suckling gently but with a firm enough notion that Gilbert saw white. Panting harder than before, Gilbert moaned loudly as Break went higher, harder, and faster, completely sucking on him. The heat only grew, spreading to his hips and to the edge of his tummy. He could feel the building in his erection, and knew what was coming, but before he could warn Break, the man gave a sharp tug with his tongue and the seed exploded out of Gilbert and into Break's mouth.

"Break! I'm -- I was going to warn..."

Break, however, was grinning almost maniacally, and swallowed the white thickness trailing down his chin, "It's fine. I knew you were going to cum right then and thought I'd give you a little surprise by letting it out before your body was going to."

Oh, hell no...

Gilbert's eye twitched. "You asshole.."

The other laughed, licking his lips. "So, shall we continue what _you_ were going to do?" He placed Gilbert's fingers at the tip of his pants and pressed hard against him, hovering on top of him with a a postive _leer_ in his eyes.

Gil turned red again. With the other man just staring down at him, the younger swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing, and began to unfasten Break's pants, pulling the underwear down with them easily and freeing his strained erection. At the sight of it, the reddening on Gilbert's cheeks now resembled a tomato. And he hoped to God that, for once, Alice was having a field day buying so much meat and would take her sweet time coming back with Oz.

He placed his elbows on the couch's side, and slowly, took Break's member into his mouth. At the moan that elicted from the man, Gilbert began to suckle, just as Break had done for him, harder and faster as Break's moaning became more persistant. Granted, it was uncomfortable; Gilbert had never really sucked a dick before. But he wanted to pleasure Break just as he had for him, and if that meant trying new things, he would do it. Soon he felt the hotness boiling, and to his surprise, Break suddenly pulled out, just as his seed exploded onto his hand.

"Why...?" Gilbert asked, perplexed.

But Break smiled at him. "You don't have to try so hard to please me. After all, I'm the one that's supposed to be pleasing you. You're the one hurting."

"Yes, but.." Gilbert looked away. "You've suffered too, Break. Far more than you should."

Break nodded, "Yes, I have. I really have, Gilbert, but those wounds have long since healed. Or rather," He gave a bitter chuckle. "They've long since become scars. Scars over scars. I don't believe wounds truly heal, you see. The scars remain. And scars can be reopened so easily if they're cut again. I believe, you must lick the wounds for those you care for, the people who mean something to you, when they're hurt. You must carry that burden for them. But you must also carry your own burder, your own pain. The only difference is that when someone else is hurting, it's not your priority, for even a second, to think about yourself."

Gilbert said nothing, speechless. Break... Break was amazing. As much as goofball as he was, as much as a snarky bastard he could be, he really was kind-hearted, and cared for people. He wasn't selfish. Selfishness was the easy way out.

Before he could reflect more on it, however, Break was on top of him again, kissing his lips. "So with that aside," He purred. "Let's continue." Gilbert responded to the kiss, approving, and he felt Break adjust him, probing his entrance with a slender finger. Giving a loud groan, from discomfort and from pleasure, he motioned for Break to continue. The man obliged, inserting a second finger and giving Gil time to adjust. Once he had, a third finger was inserted. Then a fourth.

"Are you ready?" Break asked breathily, his voice low and barely a murmur.

"Yes," Gilbert breathed back.

He felt the wet slickness enter him, and gasped in pleasure as it hit his soft spot. Break smirked, and began the motion, moving up and down slowly, but firmly, and faster on Gilbert's command. The younger male's erection bobbed against Break's thigh, giving them both endless pleasure. When they both could take no more, and their seed exploded, both panted, out of breath, and Break pulled out, his eyes exhausted.

"That was fun," Break commented, turning a one-eyed gaze to Gilbert. "We should do this more often, hm?"

Gilbert grunted, "I suppose... though, we'll have to not make a huge habit of it, otherwise Oz and that stupid rabbit might notice. Or, rather, at least Oz will..."

Break laughed. "You're so cruel to poor little miss Alice. She can be pretty sharp, you know."

"Yeah... as sharp as stupid rabbit _can_ be. Speaking of which," Gilbert removed from his position, reaching for his pants and underwear and slinging them over his shoulder. "We should hurry and get dressed and clean up before they come back. It's been quite a while."

Break's smirk widened. "You know, I didn't tell you this, as it was a secret, but a few days ago, I stumbled upon something that can remove Oz's seal."

Gil looked round at him, glaring. "Don't joke about that, Break.."

"I'm serious," Break frowned. "There's still a few days. Let me get to work and see what happens. I can get rid of it before the time limit is up. I've actually had this planned all along, but wanted to not only test it, but to wait until the seal progressed further. Near the end."

Gilbert's fist clenched at his side. "And why, daresay, didn't you tell me this?!" He could barely contain his rage. Break had a solution all along?!

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Break's eyes glinted, and Gil felt the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face. "But that's not exactly why I held the information. I did it because I wanted to see how Oz and Miss Alice would get along. That seemed rather set in stone before I met them, but I think the deeper your connection -- and your bond -- with your chain is, the higher the chance for salvation. I figured Oz, through his bond with Alice, could find a way to save himself. And he has. Their bond is the secret in itself. I just have to remove the seal using Pandora's technology."

"If you do," Gil said quickly, "Does that mean the contract will be broken?"

Break nodded. "Yes. Alice's power will no longer be invested in Oz's body, though I'm not so sure if she'll still have her power herself... she was, by evidential fact, a human once.. or, to rephrase this, she still _is_ a human. With the powers of a Chain. So it might not affect her. Though the contract in itself will be broken. Neither of them will be dragged to the Abyss."

"Damn it," Gilbert grunted. "That means we have to keep her, right?"

"Oh, yes," Break was absolutely _enjoying _this. "You can't kill her, as she won't be harming Oz anymore, and it isn't like she's got anywhere else to go. Besides," He got to his feet, stretching, and came up behind Gilbert, the leer returning. "Having her around... is it such a bad thing..?"

Seeing where he was going with this, Gilbert sighed. "No. It isn't," He begrudgingly admitted.

"Thataboy Gilbert!" Break slapped him playfully on the bum and then pranced off to have a shower with Gilbert yelling profantaties at him. Fuming in rage, Gilbert began to pull his clothes back on, even knowing he'll be stinking after this. Then he felt something soft hit his face and looked up to see Break had thrown a rag at him. "There you go, clean up well now! And you might want to hurry, because I think I just heard Oz and Alice coming down the street from the bathroom window."

"SHIT!" Gilbert shrieked, and began cleaning himself off as fast as he could while Break headed back into the bathroom laughing his ass off. "I swear," Gil grumbled, as he pulled up his pants, "I'm going to kill that guy!" As soon as he zipped up his pants and fixed his shirt, the door flew open, and Alice and Oz entered, both blinking at him in surprise. Swallowing, he exchanged looks with them. "W-what?"

"We heard Gil shouting," Oz tilted his head cutely. "Is everything okay?"

Gil sweatdropped. "Y-yeah, everything's fine, Oz. We were just... arguing. He pissed me off."

"Sounded like it," Alice said nonchalantly, setting the bags down on the floor, and flipping her long frame of brunette hair behind her, her eyes narrowed. "We could hear you down the street, loudmouth. Honestly."

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert snapped at her.

"Hmph," She ignored him, and then looked to the couch. "Oi, how'd the couch get like that? The pillows are all over the floor."

Oh shit.

"Uh..." He stuttered, trying to find some excuse. "Break and I... were having a pillow fight."

Alice looked at him skeptically, and Oz just blinked in confusion. "A pillow fight?" Her voice was condemning.

"What are you, an interrogator? Yes, a pillow fight..."

Oz put a hand on his chin. "But Gil's clothes are all wrinkled and practically out of place, like someone hurrying to put them on in the morning, and Break's jacket's lying on the floor.."

Oh. Fucking. Shit.

Nervous, Gilbert fidgeted. "Uh... well, we.. uh..."

"We really got into it!" Break came running from out of nowhere, fully dressed, and seemed to be in an even more chipper mood than before.

"Break!" Gilbert rounded on him, horrified. Oh, if this asshole blew his cover...

He dangled a lollipop in his mouth, sucking on it pointedly. "Gilbert-kun got mad at me for sucking lollipops and throwing the wrappers all over his clean couch," He faked a pout, though it looked convincing enough. "He's got a temper, this one. Yanked the lollipop out of my mouth and started sucking on it himself so I tossed my jacket off so he wouldn't get the rest of the lollipops, heh~ and now I'll be taking it!" He snatched it back up, and put it back on in a split-second flat, biting down hard on the candy in his mouth. Crunch. "Then we got into a pillow fight. It's all that happened here."

There was a lingering silence, in which Oz and Alice stared hard at Break, (Or, more specifically, Alice was) then back to Gil, who fidgeted underneath Alice's sharp gaze. Her eyes were slits, focusing.. It was as if... But then she broke away her stare and closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair carelessly and sighed in annoyance. "Hmph, well, I don't really care what kind of antics you two idiots get up to. Though, I really can't see Seaweed head sucking a lollipop..."

"What was that?!" Gilbert barked, glaring at the short girl.

She pointed at him, smirking devilishly. "If I were you, next time, I'd take better care of cleaning up my mess! You too, clown!" She swerved her finger so it pointed at Break. "You should know evidence always remains!" Their mouths were open, looking at in baffled silence, before she nodded, seemingly satisified with herself. "...I'm hungry. Oz, let's go."

And then she suddenly yanked Oz and ran off to the kitchen, leaving Gilbert and Break to exchange looks.

"There's no way..." Gilbert said slowly. He quickly looked around, checking, and saw no trace of anything. "What... what could she have meant?"

Then it clicked. Oh. A rabbit's sense of smell....

He sweatdropped massively and looked to Break who seemed to have figured it out as well.

"Well..." The older man grinned, clapping his hands together. "Isn't this just lovely?"

---------------


End file.
